Ivoryissocoollike - A youtube fic lol
by beba4lyfe
Summary: Ivory goes to stay with her cousin Danisnotonfire and meets Charlieissocoollike, a depressed goffic boy. The two of them fall in love as the evil Smosh army attacks the band of british youtubers. A love story that will stay with you right after you turn the final page (like twilight lol) Rated teen for sex scenes and slightly eplicet language.


A/N: dis be ower fret fanfic, our frenz wantd us 2 pozt one bout youtuberz. We don't watch dem dat much so NO H8! Dedcatd 2 Laruen (we luv u bebz) enjoyyyyy plz!1!

Hey there, my name is Ivory Adolph Bunieto Howell and I am Danisnotonfires cousin. I hate my stupid parents, they dyed during the world war two, my first Dad was totes winning but everyone said he commited suicide cuz he hated himself. I think the jews came in a nd assasinaed him. ILY U DADDEEEE! I'm named after him, yhou kno. Daddy and daddy became frenz after the world war one, and they had the perfect love babe, MEEEEEE! Everyone sys Im reeel hott nd I look just lyke them, but I don't believe them bcuse I souglay. :( :( So my adoptive perents caught me HAVING SEX (Shes so badassssssssssslol) so I hav to lern to b gud so they thought I should live with my cuzin Danisnotonfire and his supermegafoxygay house mate AmazingPhil. They r so gay for each other lol. I'm super skinny wit massve tits a nd I have long blond hair nd blue eyez which I totes got from my dads. I'm goffic and I love wering blak eyeliner and cloths. I also luv wearing lycra and letha eyerything. OOMG I LUV PUNK ROCK SO MUCH. 1D 4 LYFE! NIALL IM GON FUK U 1 DAY EVEN THROUGH IRISH PPL ARE SCAREY. My parentz will aproove in hell cuz ure blond.

I got off my plane and Danisnotnofire was there. "Hey there Ivory" he said with his sexy british accent. "Sup" I repeled. I looked at the black hered person wif him. "So your the gay fuk AmazingPhil?" I sed. "I sure am lol" Amazingphil replied. Den we went bak to there house.

"Hop you settle in soon. London is reel cool lol. All the best goffcs hang out here, youl fit in quick as lol." Danisnotonfire sed as we got into there flat. "Do you want anything to drink? We hav lots of Blood lol. We r totez Vampries!" Sed AmazingPhil getting a bottle of Blood out of the firidge. "OOMG new way I am a VAmp tooo lol! Its nice to hav other VPs round. Ifel so acceptd." I shouted bak. "That's so cool! Now, yhou go settle in your room for a coule of hours while Amazingphil a nd I make PASSIONATE SEX in the kickchedn sink or bathtub lol Idnt even know anymore!" (soz 4 speling im dyslexic lol) "K." I went to my room and phownd a real goffic guy there. He had blak here and was wering red contacts which shind brightley because his blak eyeliner was black. He loked up from slitting his rists. "Hello Ivroy. I'm Charlissocoollike and I'm sad lol." I stared at him. "OOMG HOWE DID YHOU NO MY NAM AND GET IN ERE YOU PERVEE CREEPAZOID?" I said quitley. Charlieissocoollike laughed. "lol" I laughed too. "I'm Danisnotonfies firend. I lived her for a tome after my sexy amercan gf dyed in a skeeball accident lol. It was brutal. I cried and turned goffic. It was real sad. Im sad all the tyme noe." I stared at the sensitive Charlieissocoolllike and suddnely wanted to band him. He seemed so inncent and hott and sensimitive. Then he stood up and walked to wards me. Then we made passionate kisses. "OOMG you are just like BryleeBishop apart from yhur hair nd eyes and fance and body and stuff lol." Charlieissoccollike said. "Maybe I am lol." I said mysteriously. "Well are you?" Charlieissocoollike dounded surprized. "NO LOL! I'm just fuckin wiv you." I laughed lol. Charlieissocoollike smild. "Lol dats funy. Yhou made me happy Ivrey lol tanks." Sudenly we herd screams from the kitchen. "Sounds lyke Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil are done lol lets go see them."

We wnet out nto the kitchen, and we saw da window was broked and a nman stod there. "Ivrey!" He yelled touching is sexy mustard. "How dare yhou make owt with someone not blond lol. Come him at wonce." '"NO DAD" I yelled at Hitler. "I luv him!" I looked at Charlieissocoollike and he looked back and me. "I luv yhou too Ivory." He sed quitley. "Will yhou mar me?" "YES." I scremed throushing my arms around him. "BITCH YHOU GON DIE!" Sed dad pulling out a bazooka. (see dis is get god. God bless Hitler lol hop hell is nice) Charlieissocoollyke fell to the grown with a giant hole in his stomak. "Dan it dad, yhou always ruin mah relationshipz. Yhou mak me sad!" Hitler loked at me sadlee. "I'm sowi, Ill leave you to say goodbye now. BTW Charlieissocoollike luv your old videos. My fave is wen you wer shirtless lol luv yhou long time bbguy." He ten flew out the window on Patrk my balak unicrton. (Hes blak cz Im goffic lol). I ran over to Charlissolike and kissed his hed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Amzingphil sed manlily. Danisnotonfire striated crying. "Charlieislike don't die Im in wuv wif yhou" I sed. "Wel rent you a VP? Trun in to a VP lyke yhou" so I lent down and butt him lol.


End file.
